


We're In This Together Now

by Nightmare_Child



Series: A Warm Place [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Gentle Sex, Happy Ending, Lucifer turns out to be a big softie, M/M, a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Child/pseuds/Nightmare_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before they go after Lucifer with the colt, Sam is having second thoughts. Has his relationship with Lucifer made him weak, or has it given him the strength to finally forgive himself for all he's done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're In This Together Now

**Author's Note:**

> So this last installment is definitely much less violent than the others. Lucifer is realizing just what Sam means to him and things get all sweet and romantic and junk. Anyways thanks to all who have read and kudos'd and commented on this little series. Thanks for reading.

Sam took another sip of whiskey, grimacing as it burned its way down his throat. He sat alone with his thoughts, it being an unusual sort if night. It was the night before the big fight, before they went after Lucifer with the colt. They had gone to Bobby’s for their last night, funny how all of them thought of it that way. He looked to where Dean and Jo sat talking, while Ellen was endeavoring to get Castiel drunk. Bobby looked on fondly, his wheelchair sat a few feet away from them and Sam felt a sickening shame wash over him. The people he loved most in the world were going to risk their lives to kill the Devil tomorrow and Sam wasn’t sure he wanted them to.

He had been on the fence about the plan from the beginning, trying to tell them it would be too dangerous, but they had insisted. It was worth the risk Dean had said. Sam had just nodded and swallowed down all the secrets he’d been keeping from Dean for months, the secrets he was finding it hard to live with at the moment. He hadn’t seen Lucifer in a while, not since the unexpected moment of tenderness they had shared. Sam wondered if Lucifer was as confused about it as he was, but deep down he believed it was just another way the Devil was manipulating him. He knew he was being played and still he was unsure about the plan.

Sam kept his distance from the others, not wanting his doubts, his fears to be known. The thing that worried Sam the most was that he may not be able to get the job done. Dean knew that it had to be Sam to pull the trigger, Sam knew it too, but what Sam didn’t know is if he had the guts to do it. To kill the only thing besides his bother that he had ever really needed. Sam sighed and finished his drink, wishing the whiskey would dull some of the thoughts twisting through his mind, making his head ache. He decided to turn in early, but before they let him go to bed, Bobby insisted they all take a picture together. 

Sam knew why and it only exacerbated the guilt gnawing at his insides. After it was finished Sam snuck out of the room and made his way to the room he knew he’d find the most peace. He entered the panic room, making sure to not close the door fully, lest he be locked in. He crossed the circular room and sat on the metal cot in its center. With a sigh Sam lay back on the thin mattress and tried not to think for a while. Distantly he heard the others talking quietly, even laughing every so often. They were all trying to forget for a little while, in their own ways and for different reasons. 

Sam desperately wanted to forget, to fall asleep and wake up in a world where he didn’t have to make choices like these. Several hours passed like this and he heard as the others made their way to their beds, he doubted if any of them would be sleeping tonight. The minutes ticked by and Sam thought that the night would never end, he hoped that it wouldn’t. Eventually he fell into a fitful sleep, plagued by dreams where he stood before Lucifer colt in hand paralyzed by all the wrong kinds of fear. He awoke violently, drenched in sweat a few hours later. Sam sat up in bed and tried to control his breathing, unaware that he was no longer alone.

“Hello Sam.” A voice said from the doorway.

Sam froze, his blood turning to ice in his veins. “No no no, please,” he thought desperately. “Not now, please not tonight.” 

“Hello Lucifer.” He said finally, surprised at how steady his voice was. 

“I’ve missed you.” Lucifer said softly.

“I can’t” Sam began, not knowing what to say.

“Can’t what?”

“I can’t do this.” Sam stated flatly, not looking at him.

“Can’t or won’t?” Lucifer asked.

“I don’t know.”

There was silence for a moment before Lucifer spoke again, a sharp edge to his voice that hadn’t been there before. “Did you really think I didn’t know about your little plan?”

“What?” Sam asked startled, finally looking to where the Devil leaned casually against the door frame.

“Please Sam, when it comes to you there isn’t a single thing I don’t know.”

“Tell me then, what do you know?” asked Sam, a hint of challenge in his voice.

“I know that you got you magic little colt from that oaf Crowley, I know that you plan on ambushing me tomorrow during my little party, and that you’ll be the one to pull the trigger.”

Sam clenched his fists until they shook and said nothing.

“So it’s true then?” Lucifer asked, and Sam thought he heard something like disappointment in his voice.

“I don’t have a choice.” Sam said, the lie tasting bitter on his tongue.

“We always have a choice.”

Lucifer crossed the room and sat on the bed beside Sam. “Are you going to kill me?” asked Sam, surprised at how little he felt.

“Oh Sam,” Lucifer said and the gentleness in his voice made left an ache in Sam’s chest. “You know I’d never hurt you. Not really.”

Sam laughed derisively at that before Lucifer continued. “I wanted you Sam, I always have in every way. And all I ever wanted was to give you what you need, to make you happy.”

“Then why are you doing this?”

“I know what you must think of me, Sam. But I have to do this. I have to.” Lucifer said. 

“No you don’t, neither of us do. We can stop this now, it doesn’t have to be like this.”

“Then tell me,” Lucifer with a softness in his eyes, something like hope. “How can it be?”

In answer Sam closed the distance between them and kissed Lucifer, the first time he had ever made the first move in their relationship. Lucifer responded eagerly, burying his hand in Sam’s hair and kissing him passionately. Lucifer gently laid Sam back in the bed, covering his body with his own. Lucifer kissed his way down Sam’s neck as he undid the buttons of the shirt he wore. He removed the shirt and ran his hands almost reverently down Sam’s chest, making him shiver. When Lucifer reached for the button of his jeans, Sam’s hands reached out to stop him. Lucifer looked at him questioningly.

“Not here,” Sam breathed. “The others will hear.”

Lucifer just smiled and with a snap of his fingers the heavy metal door closed with a snap. Lucifer removed Sam’s jeans, sliding them slowly down lean hips, pressing kisses to any available skin he could reach. Sam lay there, looking up at Lucifer who knelt between his legs, breathing heavy and slowly, very slowly as if he were approaching a wild animal, he began to remove the Devil’s clothes. As the layers fell away Sam marveled at his body, never having seen him fully undressed before. He ran his hands up the lean abdomen, the only sounds of skin on skin and uneven breathing the only ones in the room. 

Sam pressed his lips to Lucifer’s stomach, tasting his skin while he ran his thumbs over the Devil’s dusky nipples. Lucifer threw his head back with a gasp before he pushed Sam back down onto the bed, kissing him with desire and desperation. He reached between them and removed Sam’s boxers as Sam did the same for him. There was no angel mojo, no tools or ulterior motives, just the two of them, the way they had always needed it. Lucifer kissed his way down Sam’s chest, hot breath ghosting over Sam’s already hard cock. Sam heard a click and felt something warm pressing at his entrance.

He spread his legs wider and Lucifer kissed the inside of his thigh as he slipped a finger inside him. Sam let out a low moan, aching, wanting everything Lucifer had to give him. Lucifer thrust his finger a few times before adding a second. Sam writhed and pushed down onto the digits, with a sharp intake of breath. Lucifer let out a chuckle at Sam’s eagerness twisting and scissoring his fingers, making Sam moan. After a few more thrusts he added a third finger and Sam bucked into it this time, and less than a minute later Sam, sweat slicked and panting reached for Lucifer.

“Please.” He said quietly. “I need you.” 

That was all Lucifer needed to hear, he slipped his fingers out of Sam and leaned back, squirting some lube into his palm before spreading it over his aching cock. Lucifer leaned down to kiss Sam softly, as he lined his cock up with Sam’s hole. He hesitated a moment, as if asking permission. “Tell me you want this.” Lucifer said, not in the way he always had before, but as if he needed Sam to want it as much as he did.

“I want this.” Sam whispered. “I want you, please.” 

At Sam’s whispered “please” Lucifer gently pushed inside. Slowly he slipped inside Sam, lips pressed to Sam’s throat as he did. He paused a moment, letting Sam adjust and Sam looked into his eyes, seeing tenderness there, real and genuine, and something else too that threatened to overwhelm him. “Lucifer,” Sam began, but Lucifer cut him off with a kiss, sliding out of him and thrusting back in slowly. Lucifer made love to Sam, for the first time not taking but giving and Sam’s heart filled with emotion. They moved together in the dark and for the first time in a long time, Sam wasn’t afraid, he felt safe and he never wanted the feeling to end. 

They were quiet, the only sounds in the room their heavy breathing and their bodies moving together in a sweet, gentle rhythm. Sam’s need grew and he pulled Lucifer closer, burying his face in the other man’s neck. Lucifer’s pace quickened and he reached between them, taking Sam’s cock in his hand, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Sam moaned a delicious sound and Lucifer brought their mouths together, wanting to drink down all of the beautiful sounds Sam made. Lucifer fucked into Sam, feeling his orgasm mounting, he pulled back mouthing at Sam’s jaw before looking into his eyes. “You are so beautiful.” He whispered and his words sounded like a prayer.

With a moan Sam arched his back and came, painting their bodies with his cum. The feeling of Sam’s walls fluttering around him was exquisite and Lucifer thrust into Sam, his orgasm coursing through him as he filled Sam with his seed. They lay panting together for several minutes before Lucifer pulled out and collapsed beside Sam on the small bed. He gathered Sam in his arms, running a hand gently through his hair. It was a while longer before either of them spoke. 

“What happens now?” asked Sam.

“Tell your friends they won’t be needing to worry about their mission.” Lucifer said carefully.

“And what about us?”

“I need you, Sam.” Lucifer whispered. “In ways I didn’t think I could. I don’t want to take anything from you, not anymore. I just want you”

Sam looked at him and saw the same look in his eyes as he had before and knew what it was. He breathed deeply before speaking. “I love you.” He said, as it were the answer to all of their problems, and maybe it was. 

Lucifer smiled softly. “We were made for each other, Sam.” He said. “I have always loved you, before I even knew you. We belong to each other.”

Sam didn’t say anything, he didn’t have to. He just pressed himself closer to Lucifer, feeling all of his fears and doubts drain away. He wasn’t afraid of the future anymore, he didn’t have to be and for the first time in so many years Sam felt good, not like he was tainted, like he was a monster, like he deserved to be punished. Sam felt happy and he thought to himself as he drifted off in Lucifer’s arms, that maybe he deserved to be, that maybe he had finally done something right.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I didn't expect it to end this way, but I am totally a sucker for a happy ending.  
> Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks :)


End file.
